justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wheels on The Bus
(Kids Mode) |artist = Verna Hills (The Just Dance Kids) |year = 1939 (Original) 2010 |dlc = May 24, 2018 (NOW) May 31, 2018 (JDU) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 1 (JDK) 3 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Lilac |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 32 |dura = 2:10 |nowc = Bus (JDK) KIDSWheelsOnTheBus (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Josh "Ace" Ventura }}"Wheels on The Bus", '''composed by Verna Hills and performed by The Just Dance Kids, is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is an African-American boy wearing a driver cap, a light blue vest covering a white shirt, light brown shorts, and a pair of white shoes. Background The routine takes place within a park with many trees, flowers, and a yellow bus. The dancer is accompanied by two backup dancers who are dressed in a similar fashion to him. However, while the boy has a cap as well, the girl has black hair tied up in a ponytail. Gold Moves There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Punch to the screen with your right hand, and put your left hand on your chest. This is the final move of the routine. Bus jdk gm 1.png|Gold Move WheelsOnTheBus gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1: Whirl your wrist around while being low. Gold Move 2: Roll your arms. Gold Move 3: Bring your right arm back. KIDSWheelsOnTheBus_gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Kidswheelsonthebus_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game KIDSWheelsOnTheBus gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Kidswheelsonthebus_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game KIDSWheelsOnTheBus_gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Kidswheelsonthebus_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *''If You’re Happy and You Know It'' and have the shortest pictogram sprites out of any routine from the Kids series returning to the main one, with only 15 pictograms. Gallery Game Files Wheelsonthebus_jdk_cover_generic.png|''Wheels on The Bus'' KIDSWheelsOnTheBus_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Wheels on The Bus'' (Remake) KIDSWheelsOnTheBus_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSWheelsOnTheBus_BC.jpg| cover KIDSWheelsOnTheBus_Cover_1024.png| cover Kidswheelsonthebus ava.png|Avatar on KIDSWheelsOnTheBus_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Wheelsonthebus_jdk_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Bus jdk start.png| start screen Kidswheelsonthebus jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Kidswheelsonthebus jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Kidswheelsonthebus jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Kidswheelsonthebus jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Kidswheelsonthebus jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Kidswheelsonthebus jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Bus jdk promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Videos Gameplays Wheels on The Bus - Just Dance Kids Wheels on The Bus - Just Dance 2017 Wheels On The Bus - Just Dance 2018 Wheels On The Bus - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Wheels On The Bus - Just Dance Now Extractions Wheels on The Bus - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1930s Category:Traditional songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Article stubs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Deceased Artists Category:Kids Mode Category:Jasiah Lewis Category:Kendall Glover Category:Madison Myers Category:Younger Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now